Saving Skye
by lucygoose13
Summary: Margot, a young girl working for the Rising Tide, is determined to find Skye and remind her why she used to hate S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up this morning I couldn't feel my nose. I'm used to being cold at night, but not in Los Angeles during November. I'm not a wimp who hates the cold, but sometimes it's hard when you live in a car. Before you start judging me, I live in a car by choice. Technically it's not my car, but it hasn't been used in thirteen years. It was sitting in a car lot with a boot on the front wheel when I found it five years ago, and it hasn't moved since. That doesn't matter to me since I can't drive. This is not by choice, but I'm only fifteen. Again, don't judge me until you've heard more.

I ran away from my foster home six years ago. It wasn't hard since my foster family didn't care about me; they only cared about the money the government gave them. I was on the run for seven months until I was saved by this organization called The Rising Tide. A woman named Skye approached me after she saw me steal a laptop and a radio from a cop car. She said I had potential to be a part of her organization. I was only nine at the time, and she said I had lots of time to learn. Five years later, I live alone in a car, and I'm the youngest, as well as one of the best field partners for The Rising Tide. Skye taught me everything, and I followed her around until a few months ago, when she went on a special mission. She was supposed to go undercover for SHIELD, retrieve as much data as possible, and return it to headquarters. The going undercover part was easy, but she still hasn't gotten data. Everyone's saying she became a member of SHIELD, but I don't believe them. Skye would never to that, to The Rising Tide or me. That's my mission now. Technically it's not because headquarters didn't give this mission to me, but if Skye needs help with her mission, then I'm going to do everything I can.

I grab my laptop from my backpack and turn it on. My battery is at 73%. That should be enough for hacking SHIELD's database. I need to find everything they have on Skye to make sure she isn't in danger. The hardest part of hacking SHIELD's database is the firewall. It's worse than the CIA's. Luckily Skye taught me a trick. There are three codes, but you only have two minutes to type them out until SHIELD recognizes they've been hacked.

Two minutes later I only have one code left. I typed the first two out easy because they're short. But this last one always stumps me. Finally I type the last string of letters and numbers. I quickly find Skye's profile and skim through all of the information SHIELD has on her. I find something suspicious. Skye was only supposed to go undercover as a tech specialist, not a field agent. Then why are there reports of her killing cons and locking up a Rising Tide member? My heart sinks as I look at her rank. SHIELD agent, level 3. Skye only needed to be level one to access the information she needed. Maybe she really has turned to the dark side. I clench my fists, angry at Skye for lying and betraying me. This isn't like her. She wouldn't do this. Maybe she's just really deep undercover. As I start to calm myself down I hear tires on gravel. I peek outside and see a black SUV with SHIELD's logo on the side parking ten feet on the left side of my car. Shit, I was too slow hacking their database. I cram my laptop in my backpack and open the right door. Too late– there's a tall man in all black standing there with a gun. From what I've heard SHIELD only use guns when they really need to, but I'm not taking any chances. I slam the door and open the left door, but there's a man in a suit. I'm surrounded. At least this man doesn't have a gun.

"Please step out of the car," the man in the suit says.

"You can't make me." I respond. That's when I see the woman in all black. She's not that tall, but she looks like she could kill with her bare hands. I put up my hands and get out of my car. The man in all black grabs my backpack from my shoulders. I try to get it back, but the woman has my arms, and a bag is being forced over my head.

"Thank you for cooperating," the man in the suit says. I try to respond with some witty comment, but I can barely breathe with this stupid bag covering my head. The best I can do is make it challenging for the SHIELD agents to put me in their SUV. This won't get in my way. _I'm coming to help you, Skye._


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly adjust to the light as I look at my surroundings. It's a small interrogation room, and the walls look like they're made of some material made to hold inhuman beings. I'm in a metal chair and handcuffed to a metal table. In front of me is the man who kidnapped me, along with another man, taller, with dark hair and a darker aura.

"Again, thank you for cooperating." The first man says. I stare at him.

"Cooperating? You stole my backpack and forced a bag over my head! You call that cooperating?" The second man steps closer, and I shut up.

"My name is Agent Coulson." The man continues, unfazed by my yelling. "And this is Agent Ward." The dark haired man in front of me nods. I nod back, matching his sullen face. After a few moments of silence, Ward speaks.

"Now's the part where you tell us your name." He almost growls.

"Says who?" I retort.

"Says me." He speaks softly, but his tone tells me that he's peeved.

"Ward." Coulson says sternly. "Go outside." I look at the two of them. I can't figure out their relationship.

"I can do this, I just need to find her weakness." My heart beats faster at this, but Coulson interrupts him.

"Outside. Now." Ward glares at me, but leaves, slamming the door behind him. I think Coulson controls Ward.

"We know you work for the Rising Tide and we have all of the information you have acquired. It would be best for you to give us your name and who you report to."

"Who's 'we'? S.H.I.E.L.D? Why would I tell you anything?" I try to stand up, but the handcuffs pull on my wrists. Coulson sighs.

"There's no reason to be difficult." He's eerily calm.

"There's every reason to be difficult!" I shout. "You have information the public deserves to know, and you're putting them in danger by keeping them in the dark!" I still remember when Skye first told me about S.H.I.E.L.D. I remember the loathing in her voice. Coulson doesn't respond, just moves towards the door.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Again I try to stand even though I know it is pointless. He turns, and studies at me. He doesn't look mad, just… disappointed. Shortly after Coulson leaves the whole room shakes, and I realize we're on a plane, probably a big one. I examine at the handcuffs, considering breaking my thumbs to get out. I've never done it before, but I've seen it on television. Right when I bend my thumb into the unnatural angle, the door opens and I quickly stop from injuring myself. I look up to see a familiar young woman with brown hair. She recognizes me too.

"Margot?" Skye runs over, hugging me in an awkward way because of the chair. I don't hug her back, just stare straight ahead. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She unlocks my handcuffs, and I rub my wrists as she stands up. When I don't say anything Skye gets down on one knee, looking me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I can't contain my anger any longer.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" I whisper. "You left for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye looks at me like I'm speaking another language.

"Margot, I never lef–"

"You left the Tide!" I interrupt.

"You don't understand, the Rising Tide is–"

"You left me!" I don't cry, but if I was the kind of person that cried I would be sobbing. Skye stays silent this time, and the man Ward walks back in.

"Margot, is it?" He looks at Skye approvingly, then turns to something in the corner of the ceiling, probably a camera. I jump up, prepared to attack him if necessary. He gestures to Skye. She grabs my shoulders lightly, pushing me back in the chair, and attaching my hands to the table once again.

"I'm sorry." She whispers in my ear. I shrug away as she goes to stand next to Ward. He puts his hand on Skye's shoulder, and I almost smile when she ignores him. He opens the door, and follows her outside, locking the door behind him. I kick the table and scream.


End file.
